Seduces me
by Telly Roarke
Summary: Capítulo Único - A narração de um amor que, supostamente, deveria durar para sempre...


Inuyasha não me pertence

XXXX

Seduces me

Mais uma vez fechei meus olhos para o mundo, sentindo a brisa calma e fria do amanhecer bater em meu rosto, trazendo junto consigo o cheiro da maresia.

E mais uma vez… sem poder me conter… deixei uma única e solitária lágrima escorrer de meus olhos castanhos e cair em meu colo. Mais uma de milhares que derramei, ao me recordar de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós.

Virei o rosto e olhei através da porta de correr de vidro, para o interior do quarto. Sorri. Mais uma vez você encontrava-se dormindo tranqüilamente na cama de casal. Sem ter idéia do que se passava comigo… Mexeu-se na cama… Era nesses momentos que eu me lembrava o motivo pelo qual me apaixonara por você. O motivo pelo qual… tudo em você me seduzia…

Everything you are (Tudo o que você é)  
Everything you'll be (Tudo o que você será)  
Touches the current of love (Toques do amor)  
So deep in me (Tão profundo em mim)  
Every sigh in the night (Cada suspiro à noite)  
Every tear that you cry (Cada lágrima que você chora)  
Seduces me (Me seduz)

Tornei a observar a lua, que começava a desaparecer no horizonte, cedendo o lugar para o sol. Um espetáculo que por tantas vezes assistimos juntos sentados na varanda… eu, exatamente onde estou sentada agora, e você, me segurando pela cintura, com medo que eu caísse da mureta da varanda de nossa casa de praia. De nosso esconderijo... Um dos momentos que mais gosto.

Você se lembra? Lembra-se da primeira vez que assistimos o amanhecer juntos? Pois eu me recordo nitidamente… como se houvesse acontecido ontem…

O vento soprou mais forte, mas não me importei com o frio, embora apenas trajasse a camisola longa de seda branca, que comprei especialmente para aquelas ocasiões que tinha com você. Porém não me importava com aquilo, estava acostumada, já que fazia isso todas as noites.

And all that I am (E tudo o que sou)  
And all that I'll be (E tudo o que serei)  
Means nothing at all (Nada tem sentido)  
If you can't be with me (Se você não pode estar comigo)  
Your most innocent Kiss (Seu mais inocente beijo)  
Or you sweetest caress (Ou suas carícias)  
Seduces me (Me seduz)

Saltei da mureta e desci as escadas em direção a praia. Senti a água gelada bater em meus pés descalços, e me lembrei de suas palavras. As palavras que tantas vezes dissera para mim… E aquela vez não havia sido diferente.

Lembra-se de como tudo começou? Eu era mais uma das secretárias da firma de advocacia de seu pai… Foi amor a primeira vista… E você veio se aproximando de mim aos poucos… Dizendo que, mesmo sem querer eu te seduzia com cada passo que eu dava... com cada palavra que eu proferia ou sorriso que eu dava... Um sentimento recíproco...

I don't care about tomorrow (Não me importo com o amanhã)  
I've given up on yesterday (Desisti ontem)  
Here and mow is all that matters (Aqui e agora é o que importa)  
Right here with you is where I'll stay (Aqui com você é onde estarei)

Lembra-se que te evitei? Que achava um erro a funcionária se envolver com o chefe? Que seu pai não gostaria nada daquela história? Mas você não me escutou... Disse que me amava e que quebraria todas as regras para viver comigo...

Mais uma vez meus joelhos fraquejam e eu caio de joelhos na terra, molhando minha camisola. Desatei a chorar... Chorei como sempre chorava quando você não estava por perto para me perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Para eu ter de lhe contar a dura realidade da minha vida...

Não sabe como eu gostaria de lhe dizer o que realmente acontece comigo. Lhe dizer que não posso aceitar fazer o laço eterno com você, por que minha vida não durará muito. Que a qualquer dia ou noite eu posso não despertar do meu sono ou simplesmente dormir... Como você reagiria se eu te contasse isso? Me amaria do mesmo jeito? Me aceitaria do mesmo modo?

Se pudesse voltar ao passado... você faria as mesmas coisas? Diria as mesmas coisas que me disse? Me pediria em casamento, novamente? Para novamente escutar uma desculpa minha?

Sabe o quanto eu sofro cada vez que me diz essas palavras e tenho de resistir e dizer que não posso? Sabe o quanto eu sofro cada vez que lhe ouço dizer que sua vida não seria nada sem mim? Que eu sou sua vida?

Everything in this world (Tudo nesse mundo)  
Every voice in the night (Cada voz a noite)  
Every little thing of beauty (Cada pequena coisa bela)  
Comes shining thru in your eyes (Vem por seus olhos)  
And all that is you becomes part of me too (E tudo o que é você, se torna parte de mim)  
'Cause all you do seduces me (Porque tudo o que você faz, me seduz)

Como eu gostaria que tudo fosse diferente e que o tempo não estivesse contra a gente... para que eu pudesse dizer 'sim', depois do 'até que a morte nos separe', para que finalmente pudéssemos viver felizes para todo o sempre.

Mas o todo sempre nunca chegaria a existir...

O sol terminou de nascer e eu finalmente me levanto e caminho de volta para casa. Você ainda dorme quando passo correndo para o banheiro a fim de tirar a camisola e a lavar para que você não a visse suja de terra.

E durante o banho choro... Choro sentindo que tudo está acabando...Choro por estar te enganando e não ser corajosa o bastante para te deixar ou simplesmente dizer o mal que me afeta para você me deixar e eu sofrer sozinha.

Saio do banheiro, e visto outra de minhas camisolas, e sento-me ao seu lado na cama, admirando seu belo rosto. Retiro uma mecha de cabelo seu taão belo cabelo prateado do seu rosto. Uma das coisas que mais me chamou atenção, depois de seus olhos dourados.

And if I should die tomorrow (E se eu morresse amanhã)  
I'd go dowm with a smile on my face (Eu iria com um sorriso no rosto)  
I thank God I've ever known you (Agradeço a Deus por ter conhecido você)  
I fall down on my knees (Caio de joelhos)  
For all the love we've made (Por todo amor que tivemos)

Sabe... se por um acaso eu chegasse a morrer hoje ou até mesmo amanhã... eu morreria feliz... pois te conheci... e com você aprendi a fazer diversas coisas. Aprendi a amar... Mais ainda não aprendi a ter coragem. Talvez seja apenas por que eu não tenho esperanças que o mal que eu tenho se converta e eu possa finalmente dizer 'sim', com um sorriso nos lábios. Mas ele mesmo disse que eu não tinha volta. Me consumiria aos poucos por dentro, e do nada aconteceria.

Sinto o sono se apoderar lentamente de mim, estranho... isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Pelo menos não com aquela intensidade. Beijo seus lábios e me deito ao seu lado, sem você imaginar que eu te observava dormir. Todos os dias eu cumpo o mesmo ritual. Não canso de te admirar...

Se lembra da música que você disse que era nossa? Nossa história tem muito a ver com ela... e apenas agora percebo isso... Pois tudo em você me seduzia... pois eu nunca me importei com o amanhã por que você estava comigo...

Fecho meus olhos gravando bem o seu rosto em minha mente... e antes de adormecer por completo... sussurro para você a frase que tantas vezes me disse…

Eu te amo…

Every sigh in the night (Cada suspiro na noite)  
Every tear that you cry (Cada lágrima que você chora)  
Seduces me Seduces me (Me seduz Me seduz)  
And all that you do… Seduces me (E tudo o que você faz… Me seduz)

XXXXX

Música - Seduces me de Celine Dion 


End file.
